


fuzzy

by honeyflow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Epilepsy, Epileptic Reader, Fluff, Gen, Just Noct bein a good boy and friend, Relationship can be romantic or platonic! Have fun kiddos, Seizure Aftercare, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflow/pseuds/honeyflow
Summary: Noctis cares for you during a seizure.





	fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by a recent focal seizure i had, after which i thought "that was bogus and now i Have to write about it"
> 
> enjoy this little bit of fluff!

Your palms slammed into your eyes before you could even get the words out, an overwhelming pain wriggling angrily behind your eyeballs. The more optically-inclined spells were the worst; they left you with terrible headaches and lingering vertigo, in addition to the sporadic eyesight irregularities you wrestled with afterward.

Luckily enough, almost as soon as you’d cried out, Noctis was with you, knelt in front of the couch to look you over.

“You with me?” he asked, low enough to not irritate your ears. You could feel the warmth of his hand hovering above your knee.

Managing a meek nod, you moved to meet his touch; a brief jerk that had Noctis just barely grazing his fingers against you – it was the only way you could communicate that he could touch you.

“My eyes,” you mumbled pitifully, heels of your palms still pressed into your sockets. Dulling your sense of vision, as you were doing now, often helped. You could feel your muscles twitching somewhere in your skull, jerking violently in that way that made your vision wobble and your temples sting. It felt like your head was fit to explode.

There Noctis was again, his grip on you a bit firmer to ease you through your seizure. “What about your eyes?”

Your chest shuddered with the breaths you struggled to take. “Not sure if I can open ‘em.”

Giving a thoughtful hum, Noctis squeezed your knee and disappeared for only a second. The crystalline sound of his warping told you he was somewhere within his spacious living room, probably by the windows if the rustling of curtains and the odd clicking sound were proper indicators.

He reappeared somewhere beside you with another whoosh, the heels of his boots clicking gently against the marble floor. The vibrating behind your eyes slowed, and slowly, you pulled your hands from your eyes, though you kept your lids closed to shield from the light of the floor to ceiling windows of his apartment.

Only, the bit of light you were expecting wasn’t there. Even through closed eyes, you could tell that most, if not all of the light in the room had disappeared, which your brain found rather soothing. Your eyes still twitched, though less frequently now, and you hazarded a peek at the room around you: it was completely dark, save for faint slivers in the doorways leading elsewhere.

Deep blue eyes watched you canvas the room, softening when you slumped heavily into the couch cushions.

“Tired?” Noctis asked. He was standing now, approaching you carefully with a glass of water in hand.

You groaned in the affirmative, your tongue too heavy to move. Noct held your face gently as he brought the glass to your lips, careful to mind his pace despite your zeal to inhale the beverage as quickly as you could.

He laughed good-naturedly at your enthusiasm. “You’re gonna choke if you drink it like that.”

Ignoring his kindhearted fussing, you drained the glass as quickly as you could and slumped into the couch after, exhaustion settling heavily into your limbs. You’d only sat up for a second, and your body was already protesting loudly.

Noctis did something else, though you couldn’t really interpret what as your vision was starting to blur again. There was rattling, and a bottle of sorts—painkillers, maybe—opened with a light _pop_, but it closed soon after and was set on what you assumed the coffee table. Everything started to sound the same to your tired, overworked head, leaving you content to let Noctis do… whatever he was doing.

Hands met limbs, first your legs, then your arms, and you were being stretched along the couch to rest, a plush blanket carefully thrown over your form.

“Don’t leave,” you murmured.

Noctis kissed your forehead, settling comfortably on the floor. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, folks! my twitter is @HON3YFLOW if you wanna talk ffxv or request something! (or, if you're curious/a lil nosy/whatever else it may be, feel free to ask me epilepsy questions!! i'm more than happy to answer them)
> 
> stay hydrated, y'all!


End file.
